My Pokemon FF
by harpernaja
Summary: This is a story of romance/adventure with my OC NarixAsh. You have a Eevee trainer/breeder and a hyper never sit still pokemon trainer who starts groing a crush for the certain breeder/traner!
1. Chapter 1

**Saya-Chan: Hey guys this is my first pokemon FF so dont flame ok?**

**Pikachu: Pika pika pi...(what a failure)**

**Saya-Chan: wait what did you say?!**

**Flareon: Flare flare eon (Saya-Chan doesn't own Pokemon)**

My Pokemon FF

It was a clear sunny day...Ash, Misty, and Brock were walking down the rode towards Goldenrod City. "Arg I'm so tired!" Misty Complains. "Were almost there.." Brock states. **(To my OC, ^_^)** Nari was running through the trees **(Oh btw when I say that I mean Nari likes running on tree branches like I guess on Naruto..Kinda like that)** on her way to Goldenrod City as well. "Flare Flare!" Flareon Nari's fire pokemon thats on her back calls. "What?" Nari asks. *snap* a tree branch broke and she was falling.**( Now to Ash)** Ash was walking and he heard a tree branch snap and he looks up. "AHHH!" Nari screams and she falls on Ash and accidentaly kisses him. "Omigosh I'm so sorry!" Nari apologizes quickly with her sitting ontop of Ash still while Misty and Brock have WTF?! faces. "Arg I-it's ok but um your still ontop of me.." Ash says akwardly. "OH!" Nari yells surprised and gets off Ash. "Flareon!" Flareon calls. "What was that?" Ash asks. Flareon pokes her head out from Nari's backpack. "Oh Flareons my pokemon." Nari states. "Um why were you in a tree?" Misty asks. Nari blushes. "Thats how I travel.." Nari trails off. "So why did you kiss Ash?" Brock asks teasingly. Nari's eyes go wide. "I-i d-did WHAT?" Nari asks shocked. Nari turns towards Ash. "I'M SO SORRY!" Nari practically yells in Ash's face. Ash laughs. "It's ok." Ash says. "So whats your name?" Brock asks. Nari turns back around. "My name is Nari O'mara." Nari says proudly. Ash got a closer look at Nari. She was wearing a red short plaid skirt, a black tank top, a black lacy chocker, thigh high white socks, knee high black boots that lace up, a red gymbag, and her hair was pulled up into two pigtails, her eyes were a honey-gold color, and finally her hair was midnight blue**(blue-black)**. "so where are you headed?" Misty asks. "I'm on my way to Goldenrod City." Nari says. Ash, Brock, and Misty had shocked faces. "So are we!" Brock says. "Thats cool I'm a Pokemon breeder/trainer." Nari says. "Brocks a breeder, Mistys a collecter, and I'm a trainer." Ash says. "Thats soo cool!" Nari cooed. Ash blushes. "You wanna travel with us?" Ash asks. Nari blushes. "S-sure!" Nari stutters.

**Saya-Chan: There I'm done!**

**Ash: Why'd she have to fall on me?**

**Saya-Chan: Cuz it would be funny!**

**Ash: *sweatdrop* Please R&amp;R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saya-Chan: This chappie has lil' fluff!**

**Ash: WHAT!**

**Saya-Chan: Misty disclaimer..**

**Misty: Kay! Saya-Chan doesn't own Pokemon!**

My Pokemon FF

At a rest stop near Goldenrod CIty. " Jolteon, Vaporeon, Espeon, Umbreon, and Leafeon! I choose you!" Nari calls. All of Nari's pokemon were now out of their pokeballs and eating food. "Wow! Your an Eevee breeder?" Brock asked clearly shocked. Nari's face turns a light pink. "Y-yea is that weird?" Nari asked nervously. Ash laughs and Misty whacks him upside his head with her pan. "Ow!" Ash exclaimed. Nari smiles a little and turns and walks towards the ocean. 'Why do I always shut down around people when I'm nervous?' Nari asks herself** ( Oh what she means by that is Nari is actually **_**really**_** shy, she only rarely talks thats why she didn't say anything.)**. Ash notices Nari sitting on the beach with her Flareon napping against her leg and walks over. "Hey you all right?" Ash askes. Nari turns bright red. "Yes I'm alright.." Nari says really quietly. 'Why does she seem so shy all of a sudden?' Ash wonders. "Nari?" Ash asks. Nari looks up her face still pink. "Mind if I sit down next to you?" Ash asks. Nari's face turns several shades of red and after what seemed like an hour she nods. "Nari are you shy?" Ash asks. Nari turns her head away. "K-kinda.." Nari says even more quietly. Ash chuckles. "W-whats so funny?" Nari asks irritably. "Nothin just when you get excited you can talk to people but when you arn't your all shelled up and shy.." Ash explains. Nari turns pink and then sticks her lip out. "It's nt funny you know.." Nari states. Ash laughs. "C'mon lets play tag..your it!" Ash yells. Nari blinks her eyes in surprise then gets up and starts chasing Ash.**(With Brock and Misty)** "Hey Misty look at Ash and Nari." Brock says. Misty starts to smile. "Looks like he found someone who can keep up with him." Misty states. Brock grins. "You got that right." Brock says.

**Saya-Chan: Aww see so cute!**

**Ash: Yea..**

**Saya-Chan: I forgot to mention..NARI IS MY CHARACTER! You can't use her unless I give you permission.**

**Brock: Please R&amp;R! Ja'ne...*grabs fork* Ash I'm coming for you!**

**Saya-Chan: *sweatdrop* Okey then..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saya-Chan: Hey guys!**

**Misty: Whyb didn't you update this story yesterday?**

**Saya-Chan: Hehe sorry I was working on my other FFs..**

**Misty: Well I'll do the disclaimer!**

**Saya-Chan: ...WHY?!**

**(Me and Misty arguing)**

**Brock: Saya-Chan doesn't own Pokemon only Nari.**

**Saya-Chan and Misty: BROCK!**

My Pokemon FF

**(nighttime! ^_^ )** Misty was sleeping next to the fire with Togepi on her stomach, Brock was sleeping across from Misty, Ash was sleeping on a boulder with Pikachu laying on his feet, and Nari was sleeping in a tree with Flareon sleeping right beside her. "Mngf..huh?" Nari asked waking up. 'Hmm everybodys asleep' Nari thinks while getting down from the tree. Nari looks at Ash and smiles. Nari walks away from Ash and the others, and goes on a walk in the woods.

**(On Nari's walk)** Nari sighs. "Why am I feeling like this?" Nari asks herself. "Well I see a young maidens depressed about somebody." someone says. Nari gasps. "W-who are you?" Nari asks in a quiet voice. "Aw looks like someones shy...I'm Jesse!" Jesse says. "And I'm James!" James announces. "And were team rocket!" They announce in unsion. Nari backs away slowly. "W-what do you want..?" Nari asks softly. "Well we need to luer out Ash and Pikachu so we need to kidnap you thats all.." Jesse says. "N-no..NOO!" Nari screams.

**(Back at the camp)** "NOO!" Nari screams. Ash, Brock, and Misty bolt up. "Ash! Help me!" Nari screams at the top of her lungs. Ash starts running into the woods. "Nari! Nari where are you!" Ash yells. Ash turns a corner and finds Nari being held up by ropes. "A-Ash, h-help me!" Nari begs. Ash turns angry. "Let her go!" Ash screams. Jesse and James smirk. "Why should we, it's not like she's your _girlfriend_.." Jesse says emphasizing girlfriend. "She's not my girlfriend! She's just a friend!" Ash yells. Nari gets a hurt look on her face. 'Why does my heart feel like it's being stabbed' Nari thought painfully. Nari shuffles a bit and grabs a pokeball from her back pocket. "Jolteon I choose you." Nari whispers. Jolteon comes out of his pokeball. "Jol!" Jolteon yells. "Jolteon use Mach Bolt!" Nari yells. Jolteon starts charging up energy. "W-what!" James yells while getting blasted with electric energy. "Jolteon!" Jolteon yells and attacks Jesse. While Jesse and James were busy with Jolteon Ash unties Nari. "Thanks.." Nari says whispering softly. Ash nods. "C'mon let's go back to camp." Ash says. Nari pulls out her pokeball and calls back Jolteon. Nari starts walking beside Ash. 'Nari looks scared' Ash thinks. "Nari? You ok?" Ash asks. Nari starts crying. "I w-was s-so scared!" Nari cries. Ash gasps when she starts crying. "It's ok.." Ash says reassuring. Nari wipes her tears and smiles up at Ash, Nari starts walking back to camp. Ash stands there dumbfounded. 'Man..' Ash thinks.

Misty and Brock exits the woods into the camp. "Nari! Thank god your ok!" Misty yells while running up to Ash and Nari. "Yea it's a good thing Ash found you." Brock states. Nari nods and walks towards the tree she was sleeping in. "Flareon!" Flareon flips out and runs down the tree and hugs Nari's neck. "I know I'm sorry I worried you.." Nari says softly.

**(The next day!)** Nari was making breakfast or everybody without anybody knowing. "Hm what smells good?" Ash asked getting up. Ash, Brock, and Misty gets up. "Hey Nari.." Misty greets tiredly. "Nari what smells good?" Ash asked. Nari blushed and points to four plates with eggs and bacon. "Wow! You can cook?" Brock asks. Nari's face turns a light pink and she nods. "Well, I'm gonna dig in!" Ash says happily. "Me too!" Misty cheers. "I guess I'll eat too." Brock says."This is delicous!" Ash cheers. Nari's face turns red and looks away. 'At least he likes it..' Nari thinks happily. "Mmhm." Nari says. Ash was packing up his stuff, Misty starts packing up hers, Brock packs up the cooking supplies and his sleeping stuff, and Nari only had a gymbag with no sleeping stuff. Just pjs, tooth brush and tooth paste, a hairbrush, a set of clothes, her pokeballs, a towel, and a bathing suit. "Alright guys! Let's head out towards Goldenrod City!" Misty cheers. "Alright!" Ash cheers. "C'mon, we don't have all day." Brock says. "Wait wheres Nari?!" Ash asks. *shuffle* Ash, Brock, and Misty look up and sees Nari running through the trees. "Well she did say that's how she travels." Brock states.

Nari stops running and looks down while she smiles. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Ash calls. Nari's face turns red. "Flareon!" Flareon calls poking her head out of the bag. Ash laughs. "I guess it's your own thing." Ash continues to laugh. Nari smiles and continues to walk through the trees. Ash, Brock, and Misty continues to walk on the path.

**(At the entrance of Goldenrod City)** Nari hops down from the last tree. "Wow..!" Nari exclaims quietly. Ash looks over and smiles at Nari. Misty smirks. "My home city Celadon City is bigger than this." Misty brags. Nari's jaw practically hit the ground. "Hey! Let's go to the beach!" Ash suggests. Nari smiles and runs ahead of them, Ash noticed this and runs after Nari laughing. "Hey thats not fair!" Ash calls. Nari laughs and turns around and chases Ash. "Ack! Noo!" Ash says while running away from Nari. Brock and Misty rents beach towels and sets them up.

**(About an hour later)** Nari and Misty were in the changing in the changing rooms. "Alright I'm done!" Misty says walking out. Misty was wearing a kiwi green bathing suit top and Kiwi brown polka dots, her suit bottoms were kiwi brown with kiwi green polka dots. Ash and brock were wearing blue and gray swim trunks. "Nari, don't be shy!" Misty calls. Nari walks out slowly and her face was red. Nari was wearing a red and black plaid bikini and on both sides of the bottoms have red bows, her hair was pulled up in pigtails as always. "A-ano.." Nari says. Misty and Ash have WTF?! faces and Brock sweatdrops. "Guys, she's japanese." Brock states. Nari's face goes wide. "Ah! Did I speak Japanese again!" Nari asks worridly. Ash's face was still in shock. "I didn't know you were Japanese?" Misty says. Nari nods then blushes at her outburst. "S-sorry..." Nari says so quietly it's almost inaudible. Ash got over his shock. "It's ok." Ash says.

**Saya-Chan: YAY! Long chappie!**

**Ash: Finally you made them longer!**

**Saya-Chan: Shaddup!**

**Jolteon: Jolt Jolt! (R&amp;R)**


End file.
